The Colour of Love
by Jay-Leigh17
Summary: "I'm getting a little tired of you avoiding me. I'm a smart girl, I can take a hint. And maybe I would, if your eyes didn't keep telling me to ignore what your actions are saying." This one's femmeslash.  As if you expected anything different...


**Author's Note:** Yes, I know. Its soooo short. But, I sat, well, laid down, to write this, expecting a tear filled ending. But, apparently that's not what my muse wanted. So, enjoy the rare bit of fluff that I send your way every few years.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter series, or any of the characters therein. Although, I have got a wand, from when I was younger and obsessed.

I say that as if I'm not still a bit obsessed.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting a little tired of you avoiding me. I'm a smart girl, I can take a hint. And maybe I would, if your eyes didn't keep telling me to ignore what your actions are saying."<p>

It's late afternoon, and I've cornered you in the sitting room of Harry's house, where we all gathered for a family reunion of sorts three weeks ago.

"I'm almost five years older than you."

You're saying it as if I don't already know. As if I haven't counted to the minute just how great our differences are.

"Then you should already know what I just figured out."

You look at me, your eyes changing from blue to green as I step closer to you.

"What's that?" You're trying not to stumble over your words and its really cute. Its also really hard to talk when I'm this close to you, but I started this.

"That a connection like this," I take your hand, placing it on my neck, my heart jumping as your eyes turn purple, "doesn't come around often."

You take a deep breath, swallowing hard. I'm so close to you. I can feel your heart racing, your chest rising.

Your breath is falling on my lips, and I know in the way you just got a bit shorter than you know what I'm about to do.

"One day you'll see, Nymphadora."

Your eyes snap open; no one calls you that. No one dares. But I've crossed a lot of lines today. What's one more?

Your hands, previously threaded through my hair, slip down my back, settling on my hips, pulling me ever closer.

"Kiss me."

Who am I to deny you? I would never; could never.

So my lips are pressed to yours, and I could close my eyes and still know that your hair is doing that thing where it can't decide which colour it wants to be. But my eyes are open, looking into yours as your tongue slides against mine.

I'm walking forward, pushing you backwards until your back hits the wall, swallowing the gasp that escapes your mouth as I press myself fully against you. My hands slip just under the hem of your shirt, and your eyes flutter closed. The flavour of your mouth is indescribable.

I draw back from you, chuckling, and you're looking at me as if I've lost my mind. And maybe I have.

"You keep changing." I remark, and it's true. You're taller than me once more, your eyes settling on a colour somewhere between green and purple, your flesh supple under my hands.

"This is me." It's a whisper, almost shy, as I step back from you, my eyes trailing down your body, and back up, meeting your eyes.

"You're beautiful." My own whisper reaches your ear just before my lips do.

My lips find yours once more, my own eyes closing this time, feeling your chest rise and fall against mine.

"I love you." I shiver against you as your words hit me full force.

"I know." I'm smiling up at you, and you're shaking your head.

"How could you know, if I didn't?" Your eyes are changing colour this time, just as rapidly as your hair was moments earlier. I begin to wonder if this is what love looks like to you. An ever-changing series of colours, each somehow brighter than the last.

"You did know. And, I told you. I only just figured it out myself." You kiss me gently, still shaking your head.

"You're such a know-it-all."

"Well, yes. I wasn't the top witch in my year for no reason."

This time, you're laughing with me, and it is a sound that is just as beautiful as you are.

I lean against you, your arms around my waist. Neither of us knows what tomorrow brings, but neither of us cares. Because right now, you've got me, and I've got you, and that's all either of us has ever wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**So, there you go. I'm not so great at fluff. But I try sometimes. And, I'll be getting back to the rest of my stories soon...ish. (:


End file.
